Sometimes, The Rumors Are True
by the.rainy.side.up.x
Summary: He was just the Intern at a popular trashy magazine company. She was the wealthy daughter of the boss. But sometimes, the rumors are true and can lead to so much more. NILEY. Last Names Changed.


Summary : He was just the Intern at a popular trashy magazine company. She was the wealthy daughter of the boss. But sometimes, the rumors are true and can lead to so much more.

* * *

Miley's eyes fluttered open as her alarm clock rung through her ears. A slight groan escaped her mouth and she slowly sat up before glancing at the clock. Her slender hand placed over the clock and pressed the 'snooze' button. All she wanted to do was fall back to sleep in a heavenly dream that enlightened her spirit. However, she understood that she couldn't. You see, her father was the boss of a popular magazine, which ensured that she had to attend to him at work. The teenager sighed deeply and stepped out of her bed lightly, careful not to stumble and fall headfirst on the floor which on many occasions happened. She stepped into the shower and started to sing with extraordinary talent. After she had finished, she blew her hair dry with the hair dryer and then placed her amazing new dress over her head. Then, she headed to the bathroom again and applied the daily must haves, make up and did her hair into a perfect plait. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she skipped downstairs before heading towards the kitchen as her stomach rumbled and she sighed once again.

"Morning Daddy." She exclaimed bubbly and her father smiled at her before picking up an apple in his hands. "Are you hungry Miley?" He asked, concerned about her health. Over the pass few months, she had been following a very strict diet which only involved, well not a great deal that's for sure. The brunette just shook her head and walked outside of the house, breathing in the fresh air. A small smile crept across her face as the birds started to sing slowly and peacefully. It kept her at ease and allowed all the troubles to go away. And without one single word, she opened the limo door and climbed in as her dad followed.

When she arrived at the building, all she could hear was the noise of people typing furiously at the computers. Her father eagerly raced to his office before meeting a client. As soon as she had plopped down on a chair, she heard a small voice chirp up. "Coffee Madam?" He asked as Miley raised her head and stared into some gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Her smile broke out into a grin at this unfamiliar but handsome face that was staring right at hers. "No Thank you, who are you by the way?" She asked curiously and he chuckled deeply. Without no further notice, she started to laugh along. "Nick. And yours is?" However, after this sentance her face dropped, outraged that he didn't know who she was. She spat in his face angrily. "I'm Miley, my dad owns the company." Slowly, the curly haired boy placed his hands by his sides and his expression turned to horror. Well forgive him if he was only trying to be polite. Within, that he stormed away and approached someone else.

The rest of the day didn't get any better for Miley. The other intern, not Nick obviously, had spilt coffee all town her elegant new dress and she slipped in some gruesome spilt milk that had been lying there for days. So it was no surprise that she was in an incredibly bad mode. She started to stroll outside, glancing at the surroundings and once again, all her troubles seemed to vanish. She placed her body down onto the grass and started to play with it, removing single strands one by one. "It's pretty, isn't it?" She heard someone say. Startled, she turned swiftly around and saw Nick behind her. "What are you doing here?" exclaimed Miley coldly. "Miss Stewart I didn't know it was a crime to go outside on your break." He said sarcastically before she started to smile slightly. "I think it is Mr - who ever you are." She teased back before removing a strand of hair from her face and stood up. Nick also stood up and said the following sentence. "Grey. It's Nick Grey. And you and me are going for a pizza after work. Meet me here." He seductively said and walked off as Miley's face turned from a small smile into an incredibly huge grin which she wore proudly all day.

After work, Nick walked outside and sat on the bench, humming to his self. She was gorgeous, beautiful in fact. He felt like a dumb idiot who was starstruck by a natural beauty. Shame he had a crazy, obsessive girlfriend though. Selena. He couldn't roam free and explore land due to her maniputive and cruel ways. Nick's face screwed up as he remembered the last time he tried, and may I add, failed to break up with her.

_"Selena, we need to talk." Nick muttered to his dark brunette girlfriend and dragged her away from the crowd. He obviously knew she was drunk as she was furiously slurring her words and every step she took, stumbled headfirst. A hand was placed on his T-shirt and Selena giggled flirty. Slowly, she started to remove his shirt and passionately kissed him. Nick tried to remove from her grip but it was no use. She was too strong which puzzled him. Now, his chest was exposed and he knew he had to do something. He knocked over the table in hope that she would get startled and pull away. However, she wasn't going anywhere and locked his fingers in hers. She then pulled away and dragged him into an abandoned room before closing the door as moans escaped the room._

Suddenly, his thoughts were irrupted by a faint giggle. "You look like you've swallowed a lemon!" Miley giggled as Nick started to sink his head down, blushing furiously. Miley grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the bench and gazed into his eyes. "Okay, so wheres that pizza?" She asked before laughing. Nick smiled at hearing her beautiful melody and lead her to the nearest Dominoes. The brown eyed beauty stopped just before they entered and looked at her stomach and shook her head. She couldn't bear to break her diet, besides, she thought she was fat enough. Nick looked where her gaze was at and lifted her chin up with his finger. "You're not fat Miss Stewart. Never think like that." And within that, he lead her into the shop as the Waiter served them. This evening seemed perfect for any couple that was happily in love but two things were wrong.

One, incase you have all forgotten, they are just friends and have only just met it each other.  
Two, the bitch just had to arrive and screw things up...

* * *

Well, this is my first story and i absolutely love Niley. I changed there last names so things would be legal. This idea came out of the no where and I automatically started to write it. I would really appreciate reviews if you don't mind. The rating of this is T for cursing and also minor sex references. As you have experienced in this chapter already.


End file.
